


Not Making a Scene

by ThirthFloor



Series: Skydalorian/DinLuke uhh stuff :) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: (not in this though obvsly fjjsjsjs), Bisexual Din Djarin, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Luke Skywalker, Groping, Hand Jobs, I don't make the rules man, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Lap Sex, M/M, Over the Clothes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Din Djarin, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Public Scene, Semi-Public Sex, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, gotta make them look away ahhhh, it's under a table for the most part, like sorta, no beta we execute Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirthFloor/pseuds/ThirthFloor
Summary: A mission to retrieve some Jedi relics from a seedy trade town almost goes awry when Luke's fame begins to draw some attention. Luckily, Din remembers a rather simple trick to make onlookers too uncomfortable to keep staring.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: Skydalorian/DinLuke uhh stuff :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185188
Comments: 14
Kudos: 176





	Not Making a Scene

The noise was far from an unfamiliar hum, clattering from the bar and waves of voices rising above one another as the patrons socialized deeper into the night.  _ Bargoers _ more than  _ patrons _ , really; the roughhousing had been enough to degrade them in the visored eyes of the Mandalorian, but that was once again far from uncommon given his line of work and the frequency of stopping in places like these.

No, what  _ really  _ made it unwelcome was the noise accompanied with the sideways looks and double glances towards the Jedi seated beside him in the corner booth. Dimly lit though it was, Din was growing used to Luke’s fame – and consequentially, his notoriety. And in a place like  _ this,  _ considering what they were here to retrieve, that was far from a welcoming recognition.

Luke fidgeted in his seat, ducking his head down behind his wrist as he pressed his drink’s cool glass to his forehead. Beads of sweat were forming along the hairline blooming those moppy bangs, not from the heat of the packed bar alone. Din sat protectively, a solid shield of unfortunately bright Beskar, caging his famous partner in the booth and away from the strangers.

“I’m sorry. I should have thought twice about being recognized out here.” Luke mumbled, the low pitch of his voice picked up by the heightened, staticky waves of the audio processor programmed into Din’s helmet.

“Considering that Jedi laser… sabers are being pawned for parts, I’m not surprised they don’t take kindly to a proper owner turning up.”

“ _ Lightsabers _ . But… yeah. It’s going to cause trouble. We should leave, head back to the ship.” Luke squirmed again, this time downing half the contents of the glass before returning its cold surface to his face.

Din inclined his head only slightly to regard his expression, before directing his attention back to the room. Scanning the crowd, looking for an out. “No. They’ll follow us back.”

“So, we get in a fight there, or here. I prefer there.”

“We don’t  _ have  _ to leave, we’ll be fine.”

“Din.”

The Mandalorian stiffened only slightly at hearing his name uttered publicly, even if it were still a whisper. A sigh escaped his lips, tension finding instead of abandoning his shoulders, and he considered their options. Concentrating on what conversations picked up, nothing too dangerous, except… There was a trio of stragglers, ratty and thin, probably smugglers. Probably heard a lot more than just what was recognizable of Luke Skywalker’s presence.  _ They  _ were talking, discussing both Skywalker and his threatening Mandalorian arm-candy. But they had not taken to approach yet.

And they would not get the chance. This was easy enough. It was not Din’s… favorite method, but had worked when needed. Sighing once more, this time forcing the tension to ease from his shoulders, Din lifted one arm to rest on the back of the booth. Luke lifted his head when he felt the shift and cocked his head curiously at his partner’s uncharacteristically casual posture.

“Get in my lap, Luke.” Din could feel his cheeks burning under the helmet, but as always, the outward appearance remained faithfully stoic.

Luke blinked, those blue eyes bright and stunned, and opened his mouth silently for a moment before words came. “I – What? You want me to what?”

“Just do it. Trust me.”

Luke glanced about, before shrugging in baffled resignation and easily draping his legs over Din’s thighs, propping his hands behind himself to scoot up into his lap. The hard Beskar plates were not the most  _ comfortable  _ of seats, but they weren’t here to get too cozy. Din intended fully to do what he needed to get that trio’s eyes off them. Luke raised his arm to wrap loosely around Din’s shoulders, a blush quickly creeping up his neck to match his already flushed cheeks.

“You’re alright with this? In public? I wanted to leave…” With his voice closer now, Din felt as though he could feel Luke’s breath cascading down his neck already. But no, clothed head-to-toe, Din was impervious. And he would make sure that was obvious.

“People get uncomfortable watching public displays of affection. They’ll look away. No one will see who doesn’t have to.” Din cleared his throat lightly, and though his T-Visor remained generally aimed at the open room, his dark eyes bore into the irritating onlookers. They had begun to chatter amongst themselves again, not about them, but… There was a point to be made. Din reached up and ever so slightly tugged down the black turtleneck that hugged his throat. “Kiss my neck. It’ll hide your face.”

Luke flushed again, eyes flicking between Din’s and the now bare sliver of skin, awaiting permission. Permission that was already given. So, there was something else, then. An embarrassment, an excitement… A desire. Of course. Luke was insatiable that way, but right now he was too nervous to adopt any level of suave lust.

And then his lips were on his neck, hot and slightly chapped, dragging over the sensitive patch as lightly as they could. A shiver spiked its way down Din’s spine, and he jerked his leg just enough for Luke to let out a small noise. Dutifully, though, despite the hiccup, Luke kept to his work – pressing delicate, burning kisses along that little exposed column, hiding his face and identity along with it in the safe curve of his partner’s neck. Din moved his left hand to press squarely on Luke’s back, tucking him closer and holding him in place.

“Have they looked away?” Luke mumbled after a moment, but a heaviness had taken to his tone. His voice had the slightest scratch of arousal to it, and he did not wait for a reply before going back to his lover’s skin, this time nipping lightly before flicking his tongue over the bite.

_ Oh.  _ Din sucked in a breath, adjusting his posture once again, this time spreading his knees to better accommodate Luke’s weight. “No. They haven’t. Some people are noticing.”

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this…” Luke bit again at Din’s throat, just a little harder, breath coming in hot puffs soon chased once more by those greedy lips. Still, he did not make any attempt to move, and his protests died with that one line.

“Where did this attitude come from?” Din could not entirely discern if his partner was being serious, what with voicing that foreboding concern and yet continuing to entertain this shotty, perhaps entirely misguided attempt at getting eyes off them. Now, they were being teasing, just enough of a risqué entertainment for people to notice and watch, but not look  _ away _ . Din tilted his head slightly to the right, allowing a more accessible angle of his neck.

Luke took to it immediately, shifting in Din’s lap in a way that made something in his lower belly tighten  _ just  _ so. This time, he took a few moments to respond. “Well… Maybe the standards for this place are higher than others. Suppose what we’re doing isn’t quite  _ enough _ .”

“Oh, you like it like this, don’t you?” It was no mystery that Luke chased adrenaline, the thrill of being a pilot and a hero and any number of dangerous situations having developed a certain  _ taste  _ after his first nineteen years being spent on a boring farm. Easily, that thrill had become a high that even Luke, the Jedi Master, had to learn to abstain from.

But he found ways to treat himself, every once in a while. Like with certain bouts of heady passion while tucked away in the back booth of a loud, trashy bar. Luke did not respond – he didn’t have to – and instead shifted his hips once more in an all-too welcoming incentive.

Din’s hand pressed tighter against the fabric of Luke’s tunic, holding him closer still. His head swam, heart thrumming in his head and pulse pounding in his ears. Sometimes it rattled against the bucket of his helmet, and Din suddenly selfishly wished they were back on the ship so he could remove the damned thing and do this right. But no, that was not what they were here to accomplish, and this… Well, he had something waiting.

His right hand twitched from where it lie, draped lazily over Luke’s knees. Slowly,  _ painfully  _ slowly, even for himself, Din shifted that hand up. Bunching up the fabric of Luke’s pants, just a little, to signal him where this was going. He hesitated with his palm pressed firmly on the top of Luke’s strong thigh.

Against his neck still, Luke nodded, a shaky exhale accompanying the gesture. Din complied and moved his hand up still, before the longest of his fingers reached the joint curve of Luke’s hip. His thumb scooped inward then, and pressed lightly down on that softer skin. Luke pulled back to elicit another fluttering breath, and angled his legs only an inch wider, tilting just enough. Din pressed his thumb down once more, this time meeting the closest dip of that sensitive inner thigh.

“Just a little more…” Luke gasped then, fingers curling helplessly on the back of the Mandalorian’s helmet. Had it been removed, the Jedi would have a fist full of those brown curls, and Din craved that tug deep in the heat that stirred in his gut.

Who was he not to obey? Din was just as helpless here; where once this had been a quick idea to keep them safe until their job was done, it now turned into something much more heated, much more intimate and dangerous and trusting all at once. Not to mention, very,  _ very  _ attractive.

Din moved his hand, tilting his wrist around and all at once cupping Luke’s groin right through his pants. Luke startled and huffed out a moan that spiked just a  _ little  _ too loud in pitch, which lowered then into a much more heavy sigh when Din adjusted his hand and pressed his thumb down just so. Fighting not to squirm, the Jedi attempted to raise a knee, but the movement was barred by the Mandalorian’s strong arm. Din released something that sounded like a short chuckle, focusing now on carefully outlining Luke’s cock with his touch, though his gaze focused now on scanning the room.

Almost like a distraction. Because Luke was growing hard, and  _ fast _ , and Din was quick to follow. Always. So, he groped and pushed at what he could reach, angling discreetly enough so that the focus of their pleasure be obscured by the table but the  _ business  _ of it all remained obvious. Luke panted and whimpered against his neck, doing his damnedest to rock his hips up and meet the curve of Din’s fingers, pressing so closely in rhythm to his thighs, his dick, glove scraping against the fabric of his trousers just as deliciously as Luke’s fingers curled into a fist on the back of his lover’s helmet.

“Din.  _ Din _ .” He breathed out, voice trembling, muffled with the way his head remained safely hidden in the crook of Din’s neck. Luke tried once more to lift a leg, then the other, kicking feebly against the booth, his fuss hidden by the length of the table. All intent from before was gone, Din focusing solely now on easing Luke’s worry in the best way that seemed fit. No one was watching, and now this time felt theirs. Quick, but careful and intimate.

Din offered a long stroke, up the length of his clothed cock, as his response. “Hm?”

Luke exclaimed feebly, sucking in a breath and whispering fervently, incoherently, entirely too wrapped up in all the sensation, all the  _ risk  _ to care about  _ risk  _ at all, “I can’t, please, I – I can’t…”

“I’ve got you. No one can see.”

And that was all the confirmation Luke needed. The Jedi tensed, trembling, dick twitching as the stain of his release pooled invisibly against the solid black of his pants and tunic, before relaxing with a melty sigh in Din’s arms. Din held him as the muscles in his legs shook from the comedown, and rubbed his left hand soothingly over Luke’s back as his breathing steadied within a few moments. Then, Luke smiled, brilliant and bright in the dark, seedy bar, and Din could not help but huff out an astonished chuckle at the loving sight of it.

“Well, that was… That was something.” Joining him in his breathless laughter, Luke took a careful breath before slowly sliding off Din’s lap and back onto the booth. “It sure did the trick, though.”

“Glad we didn’t just go?” Gently pushing Luke’s legs down, Din turned to fully look him over, to make sure he was really alright and comfortable and in no way offput by what they’d done. It was a first for both of them, in that sense, but as far as he could tell, Luke was  _ very  _ pleased. Adorable bastard would not stop grinning.

“Yeah, of course. Obviously, you’re… I didn’t know you… Your hands are good. They’re… good. Like that. Yeah. We should do that again. Maybe – maybe back on the ship though.” Luke laughed shyly again, admonishing himself with a shake of his head before checking his own lap. He frowned, then casually draped the fabric of his robe over the spot, then shrugged.

Din smiled beneath the helmet, a giddy feeling rising up in his throat. “You okay?”

“Yeah, it’ll be fine. I wear dark clothes for a reason. Um,” Luke bashfully beamed before gesturing vaguely towards the end of the booth. “We  _ can  _ go now, right? I need those sabers.”

“Then we can head back to the ship?” And Din did not intend to sound  _ too  _ eager. Though, sometimes things just slipped.

“Ha! Absolutely. You haven’t gotten your turn, yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Leave a comment if you enjoyed!!
> 
> I appreciate how this is my first posted contribution to the fandom. I just... yeah. Chapter 16 happened and my brain went oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
